The time master
by vjas312
Summary: Time Page the Alicorn Master of Time, last of the Chrotians a race of immortal ponies who live outside of time and are charged with protecting it. Has discovers an anomly in Equestria and goes to fix it. Little does the young colt know a blast from the past is waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

Protolge

In the Relm outiside of time two brothers ponies fight one younger and one older. One trying to control all of time the other tring to save it. At the end the younger brother was victorious and banised the elder one to the the space between time. The younger is known as Time Page the Alicorn Master of Time, the other Eon the Banished. Both are the last of the Chrotians a race of immortal ponies who live outside of time and are charged with protecting it. Many eons have pass since them and the Time master colt discovers an anomly in Equestria and goes to fix it. Little does he know a blast from the past is waiting for him.


	2. The Time Lord has come

Prologue

In the Realm Outside of Time two brothers ponies fight one younger and one older. One trying to control all of time the other trying to save it. At the end the younger brother was victorious and banished the elder one to the the space between time. The younger is known as Time Page the Aileron Master of Time, the other Eon the Banished. Both are the last of the Chronotians a race of immortal ponies who live outside of time and are charged with protecting it. Many eons have pass since them and the Time master colt discovers an anomaly in Equestria and goes to fix it. Little does he know a blast from the past is waiting for him.

Chapter two

In the Realm Outside of Time lies the cidel of The Master of Time;the young alicorn colt Time Page. Time Page is watching over time as he has been doing for millions of years since he took over from his father. He discovers a anomaly in a time period in Equestria and notices he can't see it's future. As Time master he should be able to see everything so he goes their to investigate. He teleports to Ponyville where the Cmc sees his appearance. They see a young colt with a blue coat, medium size horn, purple eyes, blue cape, and golden wings. The are quite surprise to see a alicorn especially a colt one and as Sweetie Belle thought a handsome one at that. He notices their presence and asked them to come out by name. They are even more that he knew their names, they ask him his and simply tells the it is Time Page and teleports away. Leaving them shocked and Sweetie Belle smitied.


	3. Time Page accuages Twilght

Chapter 3

Time Page has arrived at Princess Twilgt's libary with a spriced Twilhit and Spike. He tells them his name and that you might have the answers he seeks. Twilhit

tells him he can't just teleport in here[And she is very impresed at his magical abllities at such a young age] and ask her to answer a questain. He ignores her

statement and ask in a voice similar to the Canterlot royal voice that is she responcibly for the anomly. I don't understand what you mean but I will not be spoken

to like this by a kid said Twilhit as her horn lit up. Time page quicly tids up both Spike and Twlight in energy rope and ask them the questan agien. As soon as he

does the Mane 5 burst in to attack him. Time out screams Time page and everything stops, he then moves out of the way and says time in. The mane 5 then fell

on top of Twlight and Spike. Your efforts are pointless so give me what I want said Time Page. The only thing your going get is a time out kid said Rainbow as she

flew to him. That is what I was thinking Time out! said Time Page then the world went slowly as Rainbow noticed then Page moved out of the way and allowed

time to go normaly. As Rainbow went back to normal she slamed into a book case! She asked how did you that? He repiles dod you now see my power and do you

surrender. Twlight who is still trap says whats going on? Time Page says I might as well explain to who simple poines what is happing. Everyone but Fluttershy

screams Simple Ponies!, Who the hayseed do you think you are kid asked AppleJack? He responds in a load tone I am Time Page Alicorn of Time and Twlight

Sparkle has much to answer for! What did I do asked Twlight slinty scared at the colts power over time and that he is a Alicorn. Your tapering with time could

have created an anomly here in Ponyville. She ask how does he know this? Did I not tell you I am master of time scaremed Time Page. He then uses his magic

to make a projection of the time Twlight used Star Swel's time spell. She then pointed out that she didn't change anything so she couldn't have done took much

damage right. Time Page then relices both her and Spike. I appolises for my privious accuition and for shamful defeating your friends

like Rainbow dash said TP. Hey you didn't beat me kid and how old are you anyway. If you must know number you primitive ponies can determon my age but I

am older than this entire world said TP. Wow! said the Mane 6


	4. Introductions with an immortal

Chapter 3

Time Page has arrived at Princess Twilgt's libary with a spriced Twilhit and Spike. He tells them his name and that you might have the answers he seeks. Twilhit

tells him he can't just teleport in here[And she is very impresed at his magical abllities at such a young age] and ask her to answer a questain. He ignores her

statement and ask in a voice similar to the Canterlot royal voice that is she responcibly for the anomly. I don't understand what you mean but I will not be spoken

to like this by a kid said Twilhit as her horn lit up. Time page quicly tids up both Spike and Twlight in energy rope and ask them the questan agien. As soon as he

does the Mane 5 burst in to attack him. Time out screams Time page and everything stops, he then moves out of the way and says time in. The mane 5 then fell

on top of Twlight and Spike. Your efforts are pointless so give me what I want said Time Page. The only thing your going get is a time out kid said Rainbow as she

flew to him. That is what I was thinking Time out! said Time Page then the world went slowly as Rainbow noticed then Page moved out of the way and allowed

time to go normaly. As Rainbow went back to normal she slamed into a book case! She asked how did you that? He repiles dod you now see my power and do you

surrender. Twlight who is still trap says whats going on? Time Page says I might as well explain to who simple poines what is happing. Everyone but Fluttershy

screams Simple Ponies!, Who the hayseed do you think you are kid asked AppleJack? He responds in a load tone I am Time Page Alicorn of Time and Twlight

Sparkle has much to answer for! What did I do asked Twlight slinty scared at the colts power over time and that he is a Alicorn. Your tapering with time could

have created an anomly here in Ponyville. She ask how does he know this? Did I not tell you I am master of time scaremed Time Page. He then uses his magic

to make a projection of the time Twlight used Star Swel's time spell. She then pointed out that she didn't change anything so she couldn't have done took much

damage right. Time Page then relices both her and Spike. I appolises for my privious accuition and for shamful defeating your friends

like Rainbow dash said TP. Hey you didn't beat me kid and how old are you anyway. If you must know number you primitive ponies can determon my age but I

am older than this entire world said TP. Wow! said the Mane 6


End file.
